Of Home and Family
by A-Simple-Rainbow
Summary: Is It Weird Verse: Of Family and Home A.K.A. Blaine Anderson and The Chronicles of Alice Cohen Chang's First Few Birthdays.


**Of Home and Family**

_New York, September 1__st__, 2015_

"Kurt you have to keep still or I'm going to put the blue dye on your forehead." Blaine mumbles under his breath, blue dye tipped brush between his teeth as he combs through the hair for a new section.

"I just-" Kurt stretches his neck again, trying to catch his reflection in the mirror on the other side of the room, and Blaine snaps his forehead with the comb.

"Tina could you go take that mirror off the wall, please?" Blaine sighs combing through the new section one last time before going back to slather the hair up with dye. He doesn't bother glancing to know Tina's just glaring at him from her place on the couch, "It's just that Mr. Curious here doesn't know the consequences of choosing to be surprised."

"Blaine. Seriously." She says, "Look at me."

He cringes and does. She's sprawled over the couch, her belly is huge and, precariously perched on top of it, there's a plate of _healthy_ snacks Kurt had prepared for her that she'd only eaten out of absolute necessity to eat _something_.

He gives her a sheepish little smile and she rolls her eyes, "You'll turn the wall blue anyway…" she grumbles and starts to clumsily push herself off the couch.

"Thank you!" Blaine chirps, swiping the brush over again leaving a trail of gooey dye on Kurt's hair, and then picking up the comb to spread a new area, "We're almost finished!" he tells Kurt.

"I honestly don't know what possessed you to think it's a good idea to have blue hair for your college senior year." She mutters, finally on her feet and making a show of making her way to the other side of the room.

"Well, it's my last chance to do something rebellious. Before I have an actual job, and before I have to act as a role model for the tiny human inside of you. And don't even try it, you're just jealous you're not the one doing it."

"Been there, done that, I like my- Oh. I peed the couch." She says, "Again." She adds in a furious murmur neither of them was clearly supposed to hear.

Blaine looks over startled to find her staring at a rather large wet spot on the couch. It takes a moment for his brain to catch up, "Honey, that's not pee." He says slowly, trying not to get overwhelmed with his suddenly racing heart, "That's – that's – your waters broke. You're in labor."

"What?" She frowns, "No!" she shakes her head, "I have two weeks left! I don't even have my go bag ready!"

"Honey, that's- you – it's happening." Blaine breathes, unable to keep his smile from forming.

"No!" Kurt gasps, "She has to weeks left!" He insists, eyes a little two wide, "You heard her! Two weeks!"

"You guys…" Blaine laughs, "It's time."

Tina stares for a good minute at Blaine, looking more horrified than he's ever seen her, before slowly hikes her dress up, twisting and puling at the fabric until her nose is the touching the wet patch at its bottom. She pulls back and gasps, "it doesn't smell like pee.

"But you have two weeks!" Kurt insists, his voice high and terrified.

Blaine takes two moments to collect himself and not laugh before he says, "Kurt go rinse out your hair, while I help Tina put her stuff in a bag – we'll call Mike from the cab."

Nothing happens.

"Kurt!" Blaine laughs, slapping him over the back of his head, "Move it!"

It does the trick. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Kurt breathes as he darts towards the bathroom, and Blaine yanks his gloves off his hands and goes over to Tina.

He puts his hands on her shoulders and squeezes a little, "Breathe." He tells her with a smile. She nods and takes a deep breath, "Okay, lets get your things."

Tina tries to list off the things she remembers she'll need while Blaine just zooms around the bedroom grabbing those, two at a time, and shoving them inside the first bag he could find. Once she can't remember anything Kurt comes barging in, his wet, floppy hair only slightly blue and much closer to white, and Blaine refrains from saying anything about it, "Call a cab, please!"

They sit at the front steps of the building until the cab comes and then they shuffle awkwardly inside, each of them on either side of her.

Blaine fishes his cell phone out of his pocket as soon as they're moving. Mike picks up on the third ring, "Hello?"

"Tina's in labor!" Blaine tells him excitedly.

"What?" Mike gasps.

"She's in labor, her waters broke – no contractions ye-

"AHHHHHHHhhh!" Tina yelps, clutching to their legs with such a grip it's a wonder her nails hadn't cut through their pants.

"Never mind that, she just had her first contraction. You should hurry and meet us at the hospital. We're on our way."

"Oh- oh- I- yeah! Okay! I'm going, I'm- I'm on my way!" Mike breathes real fast, and he seems to be shuffling with something, "Can you pass the phone to Tina, please?"

"Yeah, sure!" Blaine hands her the phone and she slams it to her ear.

"It's not time, yet!" She pants, "I'm not ready for this!" Mike says something, "Well, Blaine's super happy, but he's not the one shooting a baby out of a vagina, so- I know, I know. Okay. I am. I'm scared, but I'm ready. Of course I'm ready… You're right. We're prepared. We did the classes. We read the books. This is great. This is awesome." More listening to Mike, "Yes, yes, we're going to see our kid and it's going to be awesome. We're having a baby, right now, we're having a baby, yes, this is amazing, I'm not even scared anymore, you're so right baby, except that I think it's going to hurt a lot, and I read a lot of awful things-" More Mike, "No, I know, I'm not going to bleed out, I know. I'm young and I'm healthy, but baby, I read that sometimes women poop themselves and you're never going to want to have sex with me again if that happens, will you?" Blaine cheeks turn a deep shade of red as he tries to keep himself from a coughing fit. In the rearview mirror he can see the cab driver's complete look of horror, just as Kurt groans, strangled and small, "You're just saying that, no you won't – No, I love you too, but I – of course I would, but that's- yes, it is. It _is_ different. No, I know it _shouldn't_ be, but- No, you know what, you're right! So what if I poop? Women poop! We're human, it happens! Why does it have to be such a taboo! So, what if I poop while delivering your baby out of my tiny vagina – You _better _still love me!"

"How long till the Hospital?" Kurt asks in a pained whisper, leaning over towards the cab driver.

"Five minutes." The man answers in a clipped voice.

"But I pooped like an hour ago," Tina continues in her rant, "I don't think it's going to happen. I mean – no – I mean, labor takes like forever, right? Maybe- Oh, yeah! No, totally! I can totally change the subject! Okay, Do you want to talk about the weather?... Of course it was painful, Mike Chang, it was a contraction! It was – YES, I'm going to want the drugs, are you insane?! Do you want to shoot a baby out of your vagina without painkillers? Oh, that's right, you don't have a vagina, so you don't have an opinion whether- Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, sweetie, I just – this is really stressful – okay. Okay. Yeah. That sounds amazing."

And then she just goes quiet.

They can hear Mike's voice, but the words aren't clear, and it's probably just nonsense to distract Tina. It works, though, she's silent the rest of the way, and her hands aren't clutching any part of the two boys anymore, and most of all, she looks somewhat calmer.

When the cab driver pulls up, Blaine slaps the first bill he can find in his wallet into the man's hand and they help Tina out of the car, carefully but quickly. The cab drives off the second the door's closed and Kurt mutters jackass under his breath.

Tina doesn't get off the phone, so it's up to Kurt and Blaine to find the reception and explain the situation, asking for Tina's usual doctor. The receptionist looks just as bored as if they'd come in for a stubbed toe as she hands over the forms and tells them to wait for a minute.

Blaine doesn't point out her rudeness but he does steal a pen before he sits down, Kurt having already located a wheel chair for Tina, and starts filling out the forms. He digs around her bag for her wallet, so he doesn't have to ask her. Mike is still talking, and she's still listening as if in a trance. It's adorable.

"I didn't know he could say those many words in a row." Blaine jokes, leaning towards Kurt and whispering, as he puts the insurance card away and continues onto the medical information he knows by himself.

Kurt chuckles, even though he's still a little in shock with everything, and flicks his eyes down at Blaine's work. "You know Tina's blood type?" he frowns.

"Of course." Blaine shrugs.

"Do you know my blood type?"

Blaine frowns with a smile, "Of course."

Kurt looks a little panicky, "I don't know your blood type."

Blaine chuckles, "O negative."

Kurt nods, eyes squinting as he clearly tries to commit it to memory. Blaine gives him a fond smile before he goes back to the forms.

"How do you even know my blood type? I don't remember telling you."

"Yes, you did." Blaine nods, "When we got tested on our six month anniversary, and then when we donated blood, and then again when you got yo-"

"Ohhh! Right."

"I'm sorry if it's creepy or weird, but I grew up paying attention to these details, and-"

"No, it's… it's really sweet." Kurt tells him, finally looking like he's himself again. Calmer and rational.

Blaine accepts a kiss to his cheek just as Tina yells out in pain again. They rush to her side, Kurt mumbling about breathing while Blaine lets her grab his hand and destroy it. It's over thankfully quick, and she's left panting and red in the face.

Blaine picks up his cell from where Tina had dropped it mid-contraction, "Hey Mike, that was another contraction, do you want me to get her back on the phone?"

"Yes, please!" Mike says, sounding a little breathless himself, "I'm almost there."

"Sure thing." Blaine tells him, before he hands the phone over, and Tina grabs it and turns back to it.

"Fuck, that hurt. And-and-and that's supposed to be like a preview of what's to come, Mike, I-"

A cheerful, young looking woman in pink scrubs and a blonde ponytail jogs over to them, followed by a slightly surly looking nurse, "Tina Cohen-Chang! I'm happy to see you!"

"Doctor's here." Tina says to the phone. She doesn't even bother returning the pleasantries, "I want the drugs. Give me the drugs before it's too late."

The young girls laughs, "Sure thing, but first lets get you settled in." she grins and looks around, "Oh, no Mike? I guess maybe I could make an excep-"

"I'M HERE!" Mike gasps turning the corner with a red face and dripping sweat, clearly in his dance rehearsal clothes, "I'm here!"

"Oh good!" the doctor grins, "Well, aren't you a lucky girl! Surrounded by all these handsome men."

"This kid better be a girl." Tina gets out through gritted teeth.

Kurt and Blaine are only allowed in the room for the first couple of hours. After that, when the contractions keep getting closer and closer and the doctor keeps popping up to check on dilation, saying a bigger number each time, their presence is deemed unhelpful and they're told to wait outside.

They wait for hours. Endless hours.

They go to the shop and buy balloons. They stock up on snacks. They make the phone calls they should be making – to Tina and Mike's parents, to Rachel, Mercedes, Sam, and everyone that could possibly care about the subject. At some point Kurt goes to the bathroom and comes back in complete and utter shock.

"I forgot my hair was blue." He mutters as he drops to the seat, "I've been walking around with blue hair." He looks on the brink of panic, "I think we've made a mistake."

"It's hardly blue. It's-"

"It's baby blue. I look like Tyler Oakley."

"I like Tyler Oakley." Blaine shrugs with a sympathetic smile.

"What have we done? Why did you let me do this?! Blaine Anderson, why did you help me do this?! I'm going to have blue hair when we take pictures with the baby!"

"Love, it's cute. It's not that bad. It brings out your eyes, it gives you an edge-"

"I have blue hair!" Kurt interrupts, so loud that several heads turn to look at them, "I'm about to become a godfather with blue hair!"

Blaine bites his lip to keep himself from laughing in Kurt's face. Instead he runs his fingers through Kurt's thick, blue-ish locks, and makes it sit better, "it's just not properly styed. Once you style it better it's going to look super awesome."

"It's b-"

"Blue hair, yes. But you're Kurt Hummel. If anyone can rock a head of blue hair it's you. And you can. I love it."

"No, you don't."

"I do." Blaine reiterates.

Kurt clenches his jaw and presses his lips together, clearly holding back. Blaine takes his hand and squeezes.

"Hey." He murmurs, "We're about to become godparents." He can't help the grin that's taking over his face.

Kurt's smile is gradual but just as bright, as he nods, "Yes, yes we are."

It's been thirteen hours of labor when Mike reappears in waiting room flushed and happy, tears brightening his eyes as he gasps, "It's a girl!"

Blaine and Kurt jump to his feet and wrap their arms tight around him.

"She's perfect, you guys, she's _perfect_!"

"She's _your_ daughter," Kurt says, "Of course she's perfect. She won the genetic lottery."

Mike gives him a brilliant, amused smile before he sniffs and laughs, "Come on, you should meet her!"

He guides them back to the nursery, his excitement still visible in each of his movements. The room is no longer bursting with Tina's screams, or bustling nurses. Tina's beaming as she looks at the bundle of blankets in her arms – her hair is completely plastered to her face with sweat, her cheeks are still blotched red, and her hospital gown is askew and soaked, but she's never looked happier or more beautiful. She's absolutely glowing as she looks at her baby, tears streaming down her cheeks and love pouring out of her every pore.

"Hi!" Kurt whispers, and she looks up.

"I didn't poop!" she whispers back grinning, and they all burst out laughing. She turns the little girls towards him, and says, "Meet Alice Cohen Chang."

It's a newborn baby, and like all newborn she's small, wrinkly, red and a little strange. But she's also perfect, as her eyes blink barely open, startled with the movement, and her little lips part with small, adorable gasp, and her red, tiny nostrils flare slightly with each breath she takes. Her fingers wiggle slightly before her eyes slip back closed, and she lets herself sleep again.

"Wow!" Kurt notes, "She has a lot of hair!" he laughs, running reverent fingers through the tuff of black, thin hair.

Blaine kisses Tina's forehead, and slides his pinky finger into Alice's hand, beaming as her tiny fingers close around it with a strong a grip. He's so completely, head over heels in love with this human.

He can feel his eyes prickling with tears, "Oh my god…" he breathes, "I'm going to spoil you so much."

"Oh god, you so will…!" Tina gasps, half in horror.

"I'll try to contain him somewhat." Kurt squeezes Tina's shoulder and Blaine sticks out his tongue.

They lose themselves staring at the little baby for a long while more, before Blaine finally remembers to take out his cell and starts documenting every single moment until his battery has died.

-x-

_New York, August 31__st__, 2016_

15:32, From Blaine: I love it when people clap when the plane lands! It's like "Dude, I know you're just doing your job, but I still think it's super rad that you can fly planes." Anyway, back on land, everything went fine. Gonna go get the luggage. Hope you're having the best meeting of your life.

15:45, From Blaine: If I start flying first class do I still have to wait for my luggage?

15:48, From Blaine: Seriously, though, it just takes so long.

15:52, From Blaine: I think I'm being recognized, Kurt. I'm scared. But also excited…? What is this feeling?

15:53, From Blaine: Definitely recognized. This is so awkward.

15:54, From Blaine: Gotta love monologues.

Blaine shifts uncomfortably from one foot to the other as he waits for the luggage to come. There's a couple of girls a few feet away that have been staring at him for five minutes now. One of them has her cell phone out and is pretending to take pictures of the other, when clearly he can tell the camera's aimed at him. He tries not to feel self-conscious. He'd much rather they straight up asked him for a picture, but he'd also like to avoid turning into a spectacle right in the middle of the airport, next to baggage claim. Maybe he should have flown first class – but it just felt so pedestrian. He's not even really famous. A couple of people sometimes know his face – and yes, he's returning from opening for Taylor Swift's World Tour, but the crowds he's been singing to wanted to listen to her – not him. They tolerated him, they humored him, as long as he kept joking about how he was just a temporary toy while she finished getting dolled up and gorgeous for them, as long as he kept playing some covers amongst his original work… they liked him well enough, but he wasn't the main attraction. Sure, his album had been doing really well since it came out, unexpectedly well even, reaching the top ten on the ITunes charts for two full weeks. And when Taylor had_ asked_ him to open for her, interview requests had poured in like a storm of attention. But still. He wasn't _famous_ famous.

By the third time the girls are trying for a new angle he takes a deep breath and puts on a smile. He shoots them a wave and grins. They balk and then squeal. He glances at the luggage belt for a second – not moving, no signs of it happening any time soon, - before he walks over and asks politely, "Would you girls like a proper picture while we wait?"

Their cheeks are pretty much scarlet as they stare up at him.

"Hi, I'm Blaine." He adds, trying to keep his chuckles nice and not teasing, "But I kind of hope you already knew that, and you're weren't just taking pictures to send to your friends and gossip about this dude who has no idea of style whatsoever while waiting for his baggage at the airport."

"Oh – huh – no – we, huh, we know who you are." One of them mumbles, hair falling in front of her face as she ducks in embarrassment.

"Cool." He says, "So do you want a real picture?"

"I – yes!"

He hands out his hand for her phone, "May I?"

She hands him the phone and he moves to stand between the two of them, stretching out his hand and grinning, "Say cheese!"

They giggle and say cheese and he snaps a couple of pictures before he hands over the phone. "Try and crop out the horrible T-shirt when you put this on-line," he jokes, "I swear, a world tour absolutely kills your wardrobe."

"T-thank you." They say, juts as the belt felt jolts to life.

"No problem, huh…. What are your names?"

"Oh, Jane."

"And Alice."

"Oh! My goddaughter's name is Alice! Awesome!" He grins, "Now excuse me, I see my bag. It was nice meeting you, Jane and Alice, stay in school, be cool, and don't do drugs!" he winks and then jogs over to retrieve his luggage, only allowing himself to cringe once his back is completely turned to them.

He hauls the suitcase out, and hoists the strap over his shoulder, and avoids looking at anyone else as he makes his way toward the exit gate. His eyes scan the crowd and he can feel the tension roll off his body as soon as he spots Mike and Wes waiting for him with big smiles on their faces and cameras attached to their necks. The moment they spot him, they pretend to squeal and swoon and then they start snapping pictures. Blaine could kill them but instead he drops his bag and throws his arms around the two of them.

He doesn't let go completely, and instead hops on Wes' back, while Mike grabs his bag. He knows this is probably the kind of behavior people don't have when they're trying to go unnoticed, but he can't help himself as he clicks his tongue and pretends Wes is his horse.

"Everyone else would've come too," Mike says and they start heading outside, "but Tina has turned into the Birthday Party Czar, and it's insane."

"It's Allie's first birthday, it should be insane!" he grins.

"You'll be eating your words in about an hour when you see the apartment, and then again when she won't let you go to sleep because there's still a lot of things to do before the party tomorrow."

He goes back to texting Kurt on the drive over.

16:06, From Blaine: I should never have been allowed to be famous. I took some pictures with the girls who recognized me and then I said, and I quote: Stay in school, be cool, don't do drugs.

16:07, From Blaine: Mike and Wes picked me up, btw. In case you were still stressing about the possibility of me having to go home alone. -.-

16:09, From Blaine: Apparently Tina's gone insane with party planning…? I smell your influence on this.

16:19, From Kurt: YES. FINALLY. MEETING OVER. GOING HOME. LOVE YOU. IT WAS WISE ADVICE, BEE, THEY SHOULD BE GRATEFUL. TINA IS INSANE AND I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT. I LOVE MIKE AND WES. I LOVE YOU MORE.

16:19, From Blaine: I love it when you talk caps lock to me. Just got home, see you in a bit (!)

"Oh my god!" Blaine gasps as the front door opens and he's hit with the biggest, craziest, most dramatic explosion of colors he's ever seen. Which is saying a lot because he's just spent the last five months on tour with Taylor Swift. Apparently, to be prepared for this, he should've been opening for Katy Perry, instead.

Before he can properly take anything in, though, there's a pair of arms around his neck and legs around his waist and the unmistakable squeals of Rachel Berry right in his ear. He lets himself be pulled and yanked in every direction, hugs back just as tightly and laughs with as much affection as they give him.

"Where's the little bugger I cam home early for?" he laughs once Tina finally lets him go.

"Sleeping!" she smiles and he gives her a doubtful look referring to the absolutely insane level of noise in the house, "Since you've been gone she can only fall asleep when there's a lot of noise around her, actually."

He frowns, "What?"

"I think she misses you playing and singing around the house." Tina pinches his cheek affectionately, and he tries to look put off by that, instead of on the verge of tears over something as silly as a baby's sleeping habits.

"Excuse me." He tells her, before he slips through everyone until he's opening Tina and Mike's bedroom door and peeking inside. The shades are drawn, and the crib's pushed to the far wall. He closes the door carefully before he inches over and looks at the sleeping baby.

She's grown a lot since the last time Blaine's seen her and this time he doesn't stop the stinging behind his eyes. It's so strange, the kind of devotion these tiny humans awaken within a person. Every time he'd see her over Skype he'd go to bed wondering if she still remembered who he was, when he came back. If she'd still feel safe falling asleep in his arms. If she'd still recognize his voice singing to her.

He doesn't know how long she's been asleep but he can't help himself from picking her up and holding her close.

She startles awake for a moment and squirms, protesting at having been disturbed, but he tucks her close to his chest, hand cupping the back of her head like always, and she settles easily into his hold. He smiles, takes a deep settling breath and starts singing.

He's finished three whole songs when there's a knock at the door. He turns just as Kurt opens the door and peeks his head in. They share a long look, grinning at each other, before Blaine makes himself look away if only just to put Allie back in her small crib.

The very second she's back between her soft covers, Kurt's arms are around Blaine, clinging close and tight. He holds back just as fiercely, burying his face in the crook of his shoulder and taking a deep breath of the scent he's missed more than any other over the last few months. He doesn't notice he's crying until Kurt's pulling back to wipe his tears away and kiss every inch of his face.

Blaine's hands shake as he cradles Kurt's face between them and kisses back, lips hungry and urgent like they've never been before. Kurt moves them until Blaine's back is pressed against the wall and crowds him deliciously – as if trying to make up for the complete lack of physicality in three months, since the last time they'd seen each other, in London.

Blaine pulls back with a sniff and a chuckle, "This is wildly inappropriate behavior to be having in front of our goddaughter."

"She's asleep." Kurt murmurs before he kisses him again.

"Fair point." Blaine mumbles into Kurt's mouth, "But if we went to _our _bedroom we could actually make love."

"I love it when you talk smart to me." Kurt gasps and yanks them back towards the door.

Their movements don't go unnoticed. Especially by the Birthday Party Czar, "Hey! No sexy times right now! We need your help, guys!"

Kurt keeps pushing Blaine towards the bedroom, "When I've had enough of my boyfriend's perfect body, we'll help."

"But that's never!" Tina argues.

"Yes." Kurt grins, "Well." He shrugs and yanks the bedroom door open shoving Blaine inside. Blaine goes willingly, laughing.

-x-

_New York, August 29__th__, 2017_

Blaine finishes paying and tries to juggle the extra bag while also pocketing his wallet. He's dropped the stupid wallet twice before he reaches Mike, but apparently Mike's too busy staring at a showcase to even notice his struggles and take the opportunity to tease him relentlessly as usual. Blaine frowns and follows his line of sight.

There's a beautiful ring in the center of the showcase. It has a small pearl in its center and the bright silver is worked in beautiful detail around it. Tina would love it, Blaine thinks, with a speeding heart and growing excitement. He looks between the ring and Mike, grin growing with every second, until Mike finally notices him.

"Oh, you're done!" Mike sighs, bending down to take the half a dozen of bags at his feet, "Good, let's go!" he takes off and Blaine can't help hesitating to follow him.

The walk to the car is awkward, and Blaine's already pulled the hand break down when he can't stop himself, pulls it back up and kills the engine. "Are we going to pretend you weren't just staring at an engagement ring like Tina would stare at jars of peanut butter when she was pregnant?"

Mike gives him a feeble smile, "Well, if it's possible, I wouldn't mind."

Blaine gives him a long look, "Mike, come on. Are you thinking about it?"

Mike rolls his eyes, "You know I've been thinking about it for years. I've been thinking about it since before she got pregnant." He shrugs, "Things have been a little easier lately, so I thought… But we started looking at pre schools and it's just… insane. I thought I'd be saving for college, but turns out we actually need to save for every step of the way, you have no idea how expensive that shit is."

Blaine gives him a sad smile, "Is that why the theme for the party is minimalism this time?"

Mike laughs, "It's_ not_ minimalism." He shakes his head, "I just told Tina to keep it a little… you know, subtler. Last year was absolutely insane. And it's not just about the money. I mean, Tina spent whole nights up because of a party Allie's not even going to remember. She's so… I don't know, I think she's still trying to prove she can be a good mother, and I want her to realize she's got nothing to prove, because she truly, really is – and it's not about the big parties and the big gestures. It's about staying up trying to get her to sleep when she's being difficult, it's about giving up her spa weekends, shopping for new clothes, getting her hair done… giving that up to have money for diapers and baby food and, you know, rent."

"Mike, you know Kurt and I-"

"I know you can help and you'd be glad to, but it's… it's our daughter, and we can do this. So what I have to wait another twenty years to have money to buy her an engagement ring? I don't care. I think of her as my wife and that's never going to change. So…" he shrugs.

"Do you think she feels the same way?"

Mike sighs, "I know she tells me she's okay with waiting."

Blaine gives him a long look before he breathes and says, "Let me at least pay for the party."

"Blaine-"

"She's my goddaughter." He presses.

Mike opens his mouth to argue, but ultimately he deflates and nods, "Okay."

"Just give me the receipt and I'll transfer you the money back when we get home." Blaine grins, starting the car again and finally making his way out of the parking space.

18:46, From Blaine: So, do you think you could have a wedding dress ready in two days?

18:49, From Kurt: ?

18:50, From Blaine: I may have just bought an engagement ring for Tina.

18:50, From Kurt: What?

18:51, From Blaine: And wedding rings for the two of them, too.

18:51, From Kurt: What?

18:53, From Blaine: Talk when you get home?

18:54, From Kurt: On my way.

Blaine waits until Mike and Tina are completely distracted taking care of the cake frosting to inch his bedroom door open, Allie perched on his hip, and slips inside. Kurt's buried in a sea of white fabric, needles and threads, but on the mannequin he borrowed from work is a mostly finished gown. Pirate is fast asleep on a pile of scraps.

"Looking good, love."

Kurt looks up, looking rather harried and gives him a breathless smile before his face falls and he gasps, "She can't be in here! She's gonna blab!"

"She's two years old and she can't say more than three words in a row. She's not gonna blab!" Blaine rolls his eyes and turns to Allie, "Are you gonna blab?"

Allie gives him a long look before she taps his forehead and proclaims, "Bwaine bwab!" She throws her head back, cackling.

Blaine turns back to Kurt with a triumphant smile, "Anyway, I'm in charge of taking care of the bugger while they finish up the cake and the decorations, because she's decided her bed time is no longer eight o'clock – although if you ask me, someone wasn't paying attention and she swiped a handful of cake icing and is currently tripping on a sugar high._ But_ I could drag her cage over and help you out if you need. Everything outside is pretty much ready and Tine is no longer mad you decided to have a work crisis today so you would0nt have to help out."

"No." Kurt mutters, turning back to the hem of the dress, squinting in concentration as he sews, "I got it under control. And you can't sew to save your life."

"Nice." Blaine tells him, plopping on top of the bed and perching Allie on his knees, "Can we still stay here for a while and watch you work?"

Kurt shrugs, "Suit yourself. Don't let her near the scissor or the needles, or the- don't let her near anything."

"No problem. She's just going to stay here on my lap," he says, giving her an appraising look. She twist her nose at he idea, but he starts bouncing her, "Bouncing! Bouncing! Bouncing away!"

She screams in delight for as long as he keeps it up, which is way longer than probably advisable.

Kurt gives them several amused glances before he pipes up, "You're gonna scramble her brain."

"That's okay!" Blaine gasps in delight, "I looooove scrambled brains!" he laughs before pretends to chew on her ear, "Nom, nom, nom, nom!"

"Bwaine!" she giggles, "Bwaine!"

"What's the matter? You don't want me to eat your delicious brain?!"

"No!" she gasps, squirming out of his lap into the bed, and he gives her a head start before jumping on her and tickling away. He smiles victorious as she pants, obviously exhausted. Someone is finally going to fall asleep.

"Do you want to just stare at Kurt while he works and make him uncomfortable?"

"Yeah!" she agrees enthusiastically, and then both move until they're lying on their stomachs, side by side, and Kurt pretends nothing's happening.

It takes a little bit, but Blaine can't help smirking as Kurt finally shows signs of annoyance, pressing his lips in a tight line, and squirming where he's sitting. Blaine chuckles and Kurt clenches his jaw as his cheeks turn red.

"Isn't Kurt gorgeous, Allie?"

"Yeah!" she giggles. Kurt shoots him a murderous glare and Blaine laughs.

Pirate stirs awake and groggily makes her way to the bed, climbing on top of Blaine and, as usual, settling on his ass, going back to sleep.

Life can't really get any more perfect than this.

"Hey," he whispers after five minutes of absolute silence. Allie's breathing has gone slow and deep, her eyes fluttering closed. "I love you."

Kurt pauses where he's two stitches away from finishing the hem, and looks up, "I love you, too."

"What if we got our own apartment?"

Kurt doesn't seem as surprised by the question as Blaine thought he'd be. Instead he smiles calmly, turning back to the dress, "I think that's one of the best ideas you've had in a while."

"Really?"

"Right up there with surprising Mike and Tina with a wedding." He chuckles, and finishes off the hem with a flourish before he turns completely toward Blaine, "Allie's getting too old to stay in their bedroom, and if they're really getting married, then I think it's the right time to have, you know, complete privacy. We're growing up. We're adults now. There's a kid, there's weddings. Maybe we're moving past the time for roommates."

Blaine and reaches over to pull him close. They kiss, slow and sweet.

"I'm gonna go put the bugger in her bed and I'll be back and help you."

"You can't-"

"I'll clean up." Blaine tells him with a playful glare. He moves slowly so Pirate isn't completely startled off her sleep. He picks up the ring box from his bedside table, and then gathers the small girl into his arms.

When he crosses the living room Tina and Mike are sitting on the couch making out – deep and dirty. He clears his throat, and continues on his way to their bedroom without a second glance.

"You make out in front of our daughter, you don't get to judge." Tina calls after him.

He puts Allie carefully in her crib, noting that it's definitely getting too small for her, and then lays the small velvety box carefully on Mike's pillow. He waits until he's closing the bedroom door behind himself before he tells her, "That was once and she was asleep." He pauses on his way back to the bedroom, "And I'm not judging. Have at it. But, Mike, dude, your phone was ringing."

"What?" he frowns.

"On your bed. It's on vibrate…?" Blaine shrugs, hitting the perfect note of nonchalance, before he turns back to his bedroom

"Ugh." Mike groans standing up, and stalking to the bedroom, "It's probably my mom. Why can't she just pack her bag on her own?! _Every time_!"

Blaine can't help laughing as he slips inside his own bedroom.

He picks up the scraps of fabric and waits patiently for the inevitable moment. Sure enough, it's not even three minutes before Mike's opening the door and Blaine's ready to close it right back up, lest Tina decide to check on what's happening.

"What is this?" he turns to Blaine, the box open and the ring on display.

"It's a ring." Blaine tells him slowly.

Mike rolls his eyes "I know, it's a – Oh my god! Is that a weddi-"

Blaine clamps a hand over his mouth. "Go outside, tell Tina my mom was calling to ask what she should bring for the party, and first thing tomorrow morning get down on one knee, propose, wait for the yes and tell her to come in here." He grins.

"Wha-How? I-"

"Mike, dude. You're getting married."

"I don't- oh my god, are you serious?"

"Everybody knows, Kurt and I are staying up all night to change the decorations while you two sleep, and Sam got ordained on line, he's gonna perform the ceremony. Kurt's talked with the girls so much about their dream wedding gowns he could design it in his sleep."

"Not in my sleep." Kurt mutters, "Tears, sweat and blood. Blaine. A lot."

"Okay, so whatever. That's Tina's dress – oh my god, you weren't supposed to see it! I forgot! Oh, fucking superstitions! Ah man, I can't belive I fucked up already, I totally forgot! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Blaine!"

"Right, right! I'm totally not the one allowed to freak out. Anyway, I hope you're okay with a small, intimate wedding, and if you're not, then have this anyway and then have a big one when you can."

"Is this… Is this for real? Are you serious?"

"You told me I could pay for the party, you didn't say I had a budget or that it had to be exclusively for Allie's birthday."

Mike gives him a stern glare before it softens and he pulls Blaine in for a hug. Blaine hooks his chin over Mike's shoulder and shares a grin with Kurt, who's busy experimenting with a beautiful midnight blue sash around the waistline.

Mike pulls back and doesn't waste much time before pulling Kurt in for a hug as well. Kurt returns it tightly and mutters "Good luck!".

With the box safely in his pocket, Mike gives them one last bright smile before he goes back outside, promising to make sure Tina's asleep in half an hour so they can redecorate. It's all the time Kurt needs to finish the dress.

Blaine makes them coffee, strong and black and the two of them spend the night filling the living room with flowers and fold out chairs they hid on the staircase landing of the floor above theirs, dragging the couch into their bedroom (and miraculously not making any noise), spreading a small red carpet on the floor, lining it with small candles and sprinkling it with white rose petals, hanging fairly lights everywhere. Taking out the champagne flutes and moving the champagne from the back of their closet to the fridge. Carefully redoing the cake icing so that it says Congratulations instead of Happy Birthday.

It's six am when they're done transforming their living room into a wedding venue and they just collapse in the middle of the room.

"This is really soft fabric, for a carpet." Kurt marvels petting the red fabric.

Blaine hums, without energy to say anything else.

"We should probably move to the bedroom.

Blaine hums again. Neither of them move. Instead, they wake up three and a half hours later with Tina squealing.

They scramble to sit up and find Tina in her pajamas and messy hair, staring with a slack jaw and wide eyes at the living room.

"Tina, hi!" Kurt breathes, voice thick with sleep, his back cracking with the sudden movements.

Blaine tries not think about how his neck is currently absolutely killing him, "Surprise!" he croaks out.

"Oh my god! Oh my- Holy fuck! Guys!"

Kurt rises slowly to his feet, clearly fighting a valiant battle against exhaustion and bad decisions, "Come on, let us see that hand."

She holds out her hand on autopilot, still looking around the room in awe. Blaine takes a deep breath before he grunts and jumps to his feet. He gives her a wide smile, kisses her cheek and takes out his phone, "Say cheese!"

She stares back at him and he snaps the picture with a laugh and a yawn, as Mike finally appears behind them looking much more awake and sane than any of them. Kurt takes a long sigh before he starts talking, "Okay. Here's what's gonna happen on this happy day. Blaine and I are going to go take a shower, while you have celebratory engagement sex wherever you want, I don't care – just don't go in our bedroom yet. Then Tina's going to go take her shower while we get dressed, and then she's going to go into our bedroom so I can help get her ready, by which time Rachel and Mercedes should be here to help, and meanwhile Mike's going to get ready himself, and we're all going to try not to wake Allie up, until absolutely necessary. When that happens, despite our best efforts, Blaine will get her ready, and use her as his assistant as he document everything. Are we agreed?"

They all nod dumbly, and before anyone can say anything else Kurt grabs Blaine's hand and drags him to the bathroom.

The whirlwind of getting ready is only made worse when too many people decide to come early so they can help set up – only instead of helping they're only creating a bigger mess, and Blaine has to run around the house, bow tie undone and hanging off his shoulders, making sure Tina and Mike don't have to deal with any stress whatsoever, Allie perched on his hip as he keeps trying to take pictures and film little snippets. His favorite moment is, hands down, when he's recording Tina getting into the dress and she bends over and somehow he hands up with a recording of her boobs. She snatches his phone and deletes it and Blaine can't stop laughing for twenty minutes straight.

"I don't know why you're so upset. I've seen them a million times." He tells her, "They're very nice boobs, too. If I were into boobs, I'd totally go for yours."

She rolls her eyes and tells him to go film Mike's ass.

Eventually it seems like things are finally coming together, as he makes Rachel in charge of arranging all the food and drinks everyone's decided to bring over without warning, gets Sam and Artie to help Mike get ready, hands Allie over to Quinn, and convinces everyone else to just sit tight and wait for the show.

When his cell phone starts ringing, alerting him to the Ohio plane landing he gets Puck, and Santana to go pick the parental units up, despite of how much it pains him to hand Puck his own car keys.

There's only a twenty-minute delay when everyone is pretty much seated and ready, and Mrs. Cohen-Chang is coming out of the bedroom, dabbing at her tears and whimpering to say Tina was ready. Blaine grins and nods on Mike's door, "Ready to roll?"

Mike turns, where he'd been straightening his tie and gives Blaine a slightly panicked look before he swallows in dry and nods. His mother laces her fingers in his and squeezes, "Of course he is!" she says, "He was born ready."

Blaine gives them a bright smile, "Come in as you hear the music." He says before he bolts out. He grabs Sam and shoves him to the middle of the aisle with a good luck pat on his shoulder, hands his phone to Artie and says "Document everything!", and finally sits down at the piano.

People laugh, surprised as he starts the instrumental version o E, but when Mike comes out of his bedroom with his mother by his side he's laughing and nodding his approval. It is, after all, their karaoke staple song.

Once Mike's reached the makeshift altar, Santana and Rachel open the door for Tina, who's beaming, a vision in white, her arm looped around her father's, shaking with happy tears and letting herself be guided down the short aisle. Mike's clearly having trouble controlling himself as well, and his smile can only be rivaled by the one he had the night Alice was born.

Blaine finishes the song with a flourish, as she reaches her destination and then jogs his way to stand next to Mike, while Kurt settles next to Tina.

Sam clears his throat, "We are gathered here today to join these people in holy matrimony – even though it's not really holy because I'm not actually a priest, I just got ordained on line, and I'm pretty sure Tina and Mike aren't like super into religion and holiness or anything, because they totally didn't wait for marriage, and-" Blaine reaches behind Mike to slap the back of Sam's head at the same time as Kurt does it, and everyone collapses laughing, "Right, right! Totally uncool to say that. Anyway, because I'm not a real priest I don't really know how to do this, like, seriously. So… I thought I'd just say something nice about them and then totally jump to the part where they say stuff to each other and then like, exchange wedding rings… Right? Yeah. So, I've known them since high school, and I totally knew this was gonna happen – I mean their wedding, not like _this _specifically, but you know what I mean – because they were totally right for each other right from the start. Like, they got married when they had their first kiss. I'm pretty sure that's what happened in their hearts. And I think we could all learn a lot from how they… just know how to _love _each other like they were born to do that." He finishes with a wince, "That was lame. But yeah. I love you guys, and I totally love they way you… belong together. You give the rest of us hope." He takes a deep breath and slaps his hands over his red cheeks before he chuckles nervously, "Sooo, like, hum, should we do the vows?"

Mike hangs his head in silent laughter, and Tina rolls her eyes but nods, reaching out for Mike's hand.

"Do you want to do your own or, like, the classic? Cuz I have them here. We could do those."

Mike squeezes Sam's shoulder, "I can do my own." He says appeasingly and Sam looks pretty relieved. Mike turns back to Tina and smiles, "So this is all kind of sudden." She laughs and nod, "Just three days ago I was staring longingly at a ring, and thinking how much I wanted it to be on your finger – a promise, a symbol of our life together. Of my love for you. And now, I… well, we're here, and I just… I want nothing else in my life. You, Alice, these people who love and support us. This is it. I love you, and I never want to stop growing up and growing old with you because it's just going to be so much fun, and… the best life I could have ever hoped for. I just really want to live every minute of my life committed and devoted to you, and now I get a ring to show the world just how serious I am about it. I've never wanted to be anything more than Allie's father, and your husband. Honestly, faithfully, happily." He finishes with a grin, to the soundtrack of sniffing and cooing.

Blaine glances to find Kurt discreetly wiping tears, and he shoots him a teasing smile. Kurt rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out.

Tina ducks her head and laughs, taking a long shuddering breath before she starts, "Talk about overwhelming, oh my god, I just got engaged like four hours ago. Okay. Yeah, but Sam was right. In my heart I've been married to you, always, so… this is really just a formality. But one that I really appreciate, because I do think our love deserves it, to be truly celebrated. Big and loud, shouted from the rooftops. I always feel like that, with you. So happy I just want to stand over cities and declare it for everyone to know. When I tell you I love you, at night, in our bed, beneath the covers in a small whisper so Alice won't wake up, in my heart, in my entire soul, I'm shouting it from the mountains, the rooftops, the moon. Yeah... That's… That's never going to go away. You're my partner, my best friend and my one true love. Let's be in love and married forever, let's do that."

She grins and he grins back and the only reason they don't lunge at each other for a kiss is because Sam clears his throat and gives them a warning glance before he says, "So now the rings!"

Mike turns toward Blaine, but Blaine shakes his head and points toward the end of the aisle.

Rachel is putting Allie down and telling her to go to mommy and daddy, as she clutches a small blue velvet bag. Allie, were she not the daughter of dancer extraordinaire Mike Chang, practically sprints her way to her parents. Tina swoops her into her arms and Mike takes the bag she offers eagerly with a chuckled "Thank you, sweetie."

Kurt offers to take Allie but Tina shakes her head, balancing her daughter on her hip with one arm, and watches as Mike lets the two simple gold bands slide out of the bag into his palm. He hands the larger one to Tina, as Sam starts again.

"So, do you, Mike Chang, take Tina Cohen-Chang to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes!" he breathes, sliding the ring easily on.

"And do you, Tina Cohen-Chang, take Mike Chang to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!" She beams. She struggles to get the ring past the last knuckle but Allie reaches over to help and between the two of them they manage it with a good hearted laugh.

"By the power vested in me by a random website, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you make kiss the bride!" Sam bellows, clapping his hands excitedly.

Mike wraps an arm around Tina's waist and pulls her close. They kiss amidst clapping and whooping!

"Yes!" Sam yells victoriously.

The two of them part, laughing as Allie bounces excitedly in her mother's arms, giggling and clapping.

"Wait!" Sam gasps, "Does this mean Tina is now called Tina Cohen-Chang Chang?"

Mike gives him an incredulous look, "No!"

"It says the same." She tells him, before deciding the subject is over and pulling Mike in for another kiss.

-x-

_New York, September 6__th__, 2018_

Blaine can't quite believe he's let himself come to the point of crying on a plane with a stupid scotch on a plastic cup, and a worried flight attendant looking over at him every two seconds, unbuttoning one extra button each time she comes over to ask if there's any way she can help.

Each time Blaine refuses politely and keeps himself from reminding her, as the whole world probably knows, that he's gay and committed, going back to his drink silently and trying to keep his tears at a somewhat dignified level.

He doesn't even know why he's crying. He's finally coming home, and there's nothing bad to come home to. Kurt's still waiting for him, just as fiercely committed as ever despite the seven months of distance with the occasional rushed, desperate visit when he had however little time to spare between shows or Kurt could take time off work to fly out to meet him. And sure, he might have missed Allie's birthday party for the first time, but that's hardly crying your heart out on a plane with people watching material.

If anything he should just be blissed out at the prospect of coming home. And maybe that's what he's feeling – intense, overwhelming relief that his tour is finally over. Maybe he's just completely exhausted from the endless shows, and all the jet lags and meet and greets, and interviews left and right, and just overall missing Kurt like crazy and pretend to be okay every time one of them had to miss their Skype dates, which was a lot of times and mostly his fault.

He just wants to be back in his home, curled up in bed with Kurt and not have to think about anything else.

He closes his eyes and lets his breath out, long and heavy, as he decides that's exactly it – he's just exhausted. It's finally caught up with him. Seven months on the road – hell not even on the road, because most of it was on planes – left him spent and raw. And as much as he appreciated the crowds and the energy of being on that stage with people singing his songs back to him, word for word, note for note, he had nothing left to give at this point and he just needed to be back home, safe and warm.

When the flight attendant announces they're preparing for landing he actually lets out a sob. This time it's one hundred per cent relief and he laughs at himself for being such a baby.

The minute they land he grabs his carry on luggage and slides his phone out of his pocket dialing Kurt's number.

He picks up on the first ring, "Hey, Bee!"

"Hi, I'm here. We just landed. I'll be home soon, okay?"

"Yeah, that's good! I just got home, too. I'm gonna start dinner and light some candles!"

Blaine chuckles, "Sure, as long as you're there to open the door and kiss me."

"I promise." Kurt replies.

"Okay. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you, too, Bee." Kurt says sweetly, and Blaine hangs up with a knot in his throat. He stops by the bathroom to wash his face because he knows better than to not expect paparazzo at the exit gate.

It's not as bad as it could've been, he figures staring at his reflection and bracing himself to go back into Blaine Anderson pop star mode, and makes his way through the rest of the airport, smiling politely as some people recognize him. He knows he should just apologize and say he's on a tight schedule when a couple of people ask for pictures but instead he leans close and gives them the brightest smile he can muster before thanking them for their support and continuing on towards the exit.

As he crosses the gate he can already hear the camera shutters clicking but he ignores it beyond a couple of glances and polite smiles.

He's already halfway to the street where hopefully a car is waiting for him, when a hand taps his shoulder. He turns around to find bright, happy, amused blue eyes twinkling with delight.

"Why, Mr. Anderson, you don't even recognize your own name?" Kurt teases, holding up the sign with Blaine's name on it.

He stares for a moment too long until his brain finally catches up and he crashes into Kurt's arms, clinging for dear life. Kurt laughs as he hugs him back, and Blaine presses his face into the crook of his neck and can't even begin to stop his sobs from coming back as his fingers dig into Kurt's back, still not strong, not close enough.

Kurt hugs back for another moment before he seems to realize something's happening and he pulls back "Blaine…?", he takes his face between his hands and Blaine's tears fall heavily down the lines of his fingers, "Blaine, what's wrong?" Blaine just pulls him back and hugs tighter.

"Nothing." He mumbles, "Nothing's wrong… just… just hold me."

"Okay! Okay… okay." Kurt mutters, letting Blaine cling to him for whatever time he needed.

When he pulls back he finally presses his lips to Kurt's and they share a salty, wet kiss. He breathes, shuddering and desperate as he pulls back, and chuckles, "Well, tumblr's going to get a field's day with that." He mutters jerking his head to where cameras are shooting like rapid fire.

Kurt grins and shrugs, "I really don't care." He says and kisses Blaine again, fast and strong. He takes his face back between his hands and locks their eyes, "I love you a lot."

Blaine closes his eyes and nods, "I missed being here to hear that." He says before he shakes it off and grins, "I love you, too." He pulls back completely and takes Kurt's hand in his, "Let's just go home."

Kurt squeezes his hand affectionately before he guides Blaine toward the airport parking lot.

Blaine all but collapses on the passenger seat, while Kurt gives him an amused glance and starts the car. The radio turns on automatically but Blaine reaches over and turns it off, with a pleased sigh at the silence.

Kurt pulls out the parking spot, "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

Blaine shakes his head slowly, "Not anymore."

Kurt gives him a worried glance but turns his eyes back to driving, "What does that mean?"

"I just…"

"Blaine, you were sobbing just ten minutes ago." Kurt tells him gently.

"I just don't want to do this anymore." Blaine breathes.

Kurt slams on the breaks, and Blaine barely manages to avoid slamming his head on the dashboard.

"Oh my god!" Kurt breathes, "I'm so sorry! I jus-I wasn't thinking! You said that and I just panicked cuz it sounds a lot like you want to break up and so I-"

"Kurt," Blaine frowns, "I just sobbed into your shoulder and hugged you for like a century and told you I love you – you think I want to break up?" he almost laughs, instead he reaches over and takes his hand with an affectionate smile, "I meant the tours and the big show business career… I think I'm just… I don't want it anymore."

"Oh…" Kurt breathes, "Oh…! Oh, Bee… I… I think you're just tired right now. I think you need to take a good night's sleep back in your own bed and have a real meal, and make love to me, also," he adds with a laugh, "and maybe afterwards you'll feel a little different…"

"I… I guess." Blaine nods, letting his head fall back against the headrest, with a deep breath and a small smile.

Kurt doesn't move for a moment and then he says, "But if you still feel that way after you thought better on it, it's okay. You do what feels right for you, Bee. I don't care what you do, as long as you keep coming back to me. Okay?"

Blaine turns to look at him and opens his mouth to tell him he really, really, really loves him when a car honk startles and Kurt physically jumps in his seat and gasps, "Fuck! Oh shit! Gave me a heart attack! Fuck." The other car honks again, "Alright, alright, we're going, fuck, we're going, jackass."

"God, a person can't even have a heartfelt discussion of future careers and unconditional support in the middle of an airport parking lot without some idiot honking." Blaine teases, and Kurt shoots him a half glare, "I love you."

Kurt smiles, eyes not straying from his task.

"So, full disclosure." He says after a moment's silence, "There's totally a surprise party for you at the apartment."

Blaine can't help laughing, "Okay…!"

"I wasn't… I wasn't expecting you to be so… Huh…"

"It's alright, Kurt." Blaine tells him, "I miss everyone else, too. I'm glad to get to see them."

"Phew!" Kurt breathes, and Blaine reaches over to hold his hand over the console.

They catch some traffic and Blaine can't help dozing off a little. Kurt doesn't complain, though, so he doesn't feel all that bad for it.

Once the car's is parked in their usual spot at the apartment complex garage, Blaine could cry with relief again.

"Oh my god" he breathes, "This is ridiculous. Even the garage is making me want to sob with joy of coming home."

Kurt laughs and kills the engine. They hop off the car, and Kurt jogs around it to grab Blaine's hand so they walk hand in hand to the elevator. Blaine makes a big show of pressing the twentieth floor button and grins as the elevator jolts upwards.

"I'm coming, home, I'm coming!" he sings happily, and Kurt yanks him close, kissing him deeply and crowding him against the mirrored elevator wall. They don't stop until the elevator dings and the door opens. Blaine can't help cackling as they stumble out, lips bright red and messy hairs.

"Remember to act surprised, please!"

Blaine rolls his eyes, "It'll be Oscar worthy!"

"Good." Kurt nods as he shoves his key in the lock and turns it.

The moment the door opens, Blaine's jaw does drop, because the living room looks perfectly empty, save for Allie, Tina and Mike, quietly sitting on the floor, drawings and crayons strewn everywhere.

They look up and a grin, "Surprise!" Tina gasps.

"BWAINE!" Allie squeals, jumping to her feet and sprinting over to him, clutching to his legs with all the force in her tiny arms.

"Allie!" he gasps, bending to hug her at once and burying his nose in her thick, beautiful hair.

She pulls back, happy "I am thwee!"

"I know, sweetie!" he breathes, holding her close to him as he stands back up.

"Why you cwyin?" she pouts reaching out to wipe at his tears.

"I'm happy, sweetie. I'm very happy to see you and your parents. I'm just very happy. I'm missed all of you _a lot_."

"I miss you too, Bwaine. Mommy and daddy and Ku't sing okay, but don't make pwetty songs fo' me when I ask...!" she sounds absolutely outraged.

"Yes, Blaine, how could we not be able to write songs on the spot for the bugger?" Tina says, her tone half joking, half accusatory, as she comes over and kisses him on the cheek.

"Hey!" Blaine argues, "I did say I was gonna spoil her."

"He did say that!" Mike concedes, reaching around Allie to hug him.

"And then – I wove Ku't, vewy much – and I wove it when is Ku't nigh', but he aways wants to pway tea pa'ty and I don't wike tea, Bwaine, and he says I need matu'e my taste bugs but I weawy don't wike it."

Blaine gasps, trying to keep himself from dissolving into laughter as he gapes at Kurt.

"_And_ he neve' wet's me stay up past my bedtime." She groans. Tina, Mike and Kurt gasp in horror, turning to look absolutely betrayed at Blaine.

Blaine gives her playful glare and tickles her sides, "That's supposed to be a secret, Ally-gator! You weren't supposed to tell them!"

She giggles and squirms, "I no te'em! I to'em he no wet me – I no' te'em you wet me." Everyone bursts out laughing and she looks very confused and affronted by this.

"You should be a lawyer." Blaine tells her before he walks over to the couch and lets himself collapse onto it, Allie yelping at sudden movement.

"How was your flight?" Mike asks, sitting down next to him.

"Fine." Blaine shrugs, "Hit some turbulence, thought I was gonna die, but everything turned out okay." He winks and Mike rolls his eyes.

"Allie was just busying herself making some art for your fridge."

Blaine peers over at the drawings strewn across the floor and beams, "Oh gosh, I'm the luckiest godfather in the _world_!"

She beams, "Tha's not aw!" she squirms out of Blaine's arms and sprints her way to the kitchen.

He turns to Tina and Mike, "She's huge! She's so tall! And so smart!"

"Yes," Kurt clicks his tongue smugly, "it's all the hanging out with real adults!" he says pointing towards himself.

Blaine shoots him a funny, incredulous look, before he turns back to the topic, "Seriously though, she wasn't half this tall when you guys came to see me in Paris, and that was three months ago!"

"She had a growth spurt." Tina nods happily, just as Allie comes back balancing a plate with a huge slice of cake on it.

"It's my biffdaycake! Mommy and daddy fwoze it fo' you!"

Blaine accepts it with a reverent gasp, "_Now _I'm really the luckiest godfather in the world!"

She preens and goes back to hugging his leg, her little head resting peacefully on his knee while he eats his piece of cake.

"Anyone want some tea? I'm going to make some tea?" Allie's too quick to groan loudly.

"She doesn't like tea, Kurt." Blaine teases around a mouthful of cake.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." He admonishes, sticking his tongue out, before he disappears out into the kitchen.

Allie looks up at Blaine with big bright eyes, "No mo'e tea pa'ties?"

She looks so hopeful he almost bursts out laughing in her face, "Well, sometimes." He tells her carefully, "You see, Kurt _really_ loves tea parties. So maybe we could let him have his fun sometimes. But most days we'll do whatever else we feel like doing at the time. Sounds fair?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Every Wednesday it's the three of us having fun, okay? No more Skype – not for a long time!"

"Yeah!" she cheers and he offers her the rest of his cake. She accepts it without question before glancing guiltily at her parents, half of it already stuffed haphazardly into her mouth, icing everywhere.

Mike suppresses his laughter, while Tina just gives her a half annoyed look and says, "Go get a napkin, miss piggy."

They drink a cup of tea before Allie starts yawning as much as Blaine and they decide to call it a night. They share tight hugs and Blaine promises again that they're going to have lots and lots of fun from now on, and then they're gone and the door closes with a satisfying click.

Blaine lets out a long, happy breath before he makes his way to the bedroom and just collapses on the bed.

Kurt leans against the doorframe with an easy smile and says, "Your parents and the rest of the gang will come over tomorrow night. I told them you'd just want to sleep tonight and they understood."

"God, you're perfect…" Blaine breathes.

Kurt chuckles and climbs over the bed to straddle Blaine and start working his shirt open, "Let's just get you sleeping so we can have vigorous mind-blowing sex all day tomorrow until the guests are five minutes away from arriving."

Blaine grins, and slides his hands over Kurt's stilling them, "Hey… About earlier… I don't really need to think about it." he says, "I know what I want. I want time with you, and every one else. I want to babysit my goddaughter properly and be there for her whenever she may need me, and… well, when the time comes for us to have our kids, I want to be here for all of it."

"Blaine…"

"I don't want to stop making music, and I won't. But I'm done with the long tours and the deadlines to finish songs and albums… I'm done with the crazy." He says, hoping Kurt believes how serious about t he is, "Hey, if my career tanks because of that, that's perfectly fine, I don't need to be famous," he chuckles breathlessly and smiles, "And money's not ever going to be an issue again, so… I'm just saying… I'll do it at _my _own pace from now on."

"Okay…" Kurt nods, smiling fondly and moving his thumb gently over Blaine's chest.

"Hey, some people can make it work… Have the crazy life, have a family and still be happy." He shrugs, "I can't… I'm not one of those people. Family is… family means everything to me."

"Okay." Kurt says again, and leans over to kiss him softly, "You won't ever hear me complain about that." He chuckles.

Blaine breathes and melts into Kurt's touch.

"I'm home." he murmurs between kisses. Kurt holds him even closer and kisses him deeper.


End file.
